<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love or Lust by Itsfatebaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910886">Love or Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby'>Itsfatebaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quality Time [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just someone with a black eye and crush!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio, Rio/Kenny Boland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quality Time [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love or Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love or Lust</p><p>“She’s going to be sooooo pissed at us.” Kenny can’t stop looking at himself in Rio’s passage side mirror. </p><p>“Nah, she’s going to be pissed at me. She’s going to baby you.” Rio knew he shouldn’t have but Kenny is old enough to make his own decisions. </p><p>Kenny smiles is the same as his mother’s bright and takes over his entire face. “There is an upside.”</p><p>Rio tightens his jaw knowing it’s about to be nothing but nonsense. “Oh yea’ what’s that?” </p><p>“Wait until all the girls see this.” Kenny winks. “You saw Mia when I got hit she couldn’t stop checking on me.” Mia is the nineteen year old that works the front desk at the boxing gym Rio and Kenny go to. </p><p>From the moment Kenny saw Mia, Rio knew it would be nothing but trouble. During their first conversation Mia called Kenny handsome and he’s been a goner ever sense. </p><p>He keeps pleading his case to ask Mia out.  One of the younger boxers heard Mia mention to Lisa, another front desk clerk, that she like Kenny. “She’s only three years older then me. And let’s face it, you’re a lot younger then mom.” </p><p>“Don’t ever say that to your mom to prove a point.” </p><p>“Whats a little age difference between two people in love?” </p><p>“You aren’t in love. You’re in lust.” </p><p>Kenny gasp and puts his hand over his heart. “I’m in no such thing.” Kenny turns back to face the front of the car. “Besides isn’t there a little lust in every relationship. I bet your ideal mate wasn’t a divorce mom with a shitty ex and four kids under twelve.” Kenny looks around the car. “Yet here we are.” </p><p>“Listen here you little shit. I love your mom very much.” </p><p>Kenny rolls his eyes. “I’m sure it was her beautiful personality. Ouch.” Rio smacks Kenny in the back of his head. Ever since the sex talk last year he’s been a bit unbearable. </p><p>“No more alone time with Annie.”</p><p>Kenny rubbing the back of his head. “Fair enough,” Rio can’t believe this kid. “Pop please help me out.” </p><p>“Don’t use pop to get your way.” The younger kids have started calling Rio, pop. Well Jane calls him Daddy not willing to be upstaged by Marcus at anything. “That’s how you lost your match and ended up with a black eye. Too worried about a girl.” Kenny’s been boxing with Rio for a year. </p><p>“Almost lost.” Kenny blows out some hot air. “It won’t be my last.” Kenny’s been mostly doing technical boxing. That was until Mia started working the front desk for her dads on weekends for extra money.  Then a new kid joined the gym same age as Kenny talking shit. Kenny being Kenny he wasn’t about to be upstaged especially in front of Mia. </p><p>“I told you’re mom I wouldn’t let you try fighting without gloves until we could show her how good you are.” Rio tends to fight without gloves to get better control when he’s wearing gloves. Kenny’s been dying to try. </p><p>Kenny shurgs his shoulders. “I wasn’t about to let a kid named Maxwell get the best of me.” </p><p>Rio rolls his eyes, “Is that right Kenneth?” Kenny makes a face at his given name. </p><p>“I think I have a pretty good chance of asking her out. But,” </p><p>“But what?” Rio’s in too deep to pretend he doesn’t care.</p><p>Kenny takes a deep breath. “There is no way in hell mom is going to let me ask out a girl in college.” </p><p>Rio knew where this is going. “I’m not lying to your mom.” </p><p>Kenny twist up his face. “I’m not asking you to lie to mom. I’m simply asking for you to pretend as if you don’t know.” </p><p>“And how isn’t the lying’?” </p><p>“You won’t know if and when I ask out Mia.” Kenny always thinks his plan are bullet proof. “And at dads he’s so busy with the new baby and Lisa he won’t notice me gone for a few hours.” </p><p>“You just told me your entire plan.” </p><p>“Fuck.” Kenny exclaimed the same time Rio replied. “Yeh.” </p><p>“I’d be a terrible criminal.” Rio couldn’t help but laugh cause the kids got no idea. “Pretend this didn’t happen.”</p><p>“What didn’t happen?” </p><p>Kenny gives Rio the side eye. “My plan to ask out Mia.” Rio slaps his hand over his face. </p><p>“Yeah you’d be a terrible criminal.” </p><p>It takes Kenny longer then a minute to get that Rio is going to go along with acting as if he doesn’t know.  “Thanks now where do take her?” </p><p>Rio rubs his eyebrows, “I can’t act as if I don’t know if you give me details.” </p><p>Kenny takes a deep breath. “Well your all I got.  My friend would just worry if we’ll have sex. Danny too young. My dad,” he stops to think. “Well you’ve met him.” Kenny moves his head to each side still thinking. “Oh I’ll talk to Sara.” </p><p>“Yes, brilliant plan. Talk to Sara who tells Ruby everything.” </p><p>Kenny throws his hands up on the air. “Well your my last option.” </p><p>“Alright man,” Rio is going to regret this. “Let me hear it.” </p><p>Kenny basically jumps up and down. “I’m thinking of taking her to get food, and then maybe ice cream? I’ll drive of course.” Kenny got his license a few weeks ago. As a gift for doing well in school, keeping a part time job on top of playing sports. Beth and Rio got him a brand new Toyota.<br/>
———<br/>
“Don’t you think a brand new car is a bit much?” </p><p>“Elizabeth, what’s a six grand difference? We paying cash anyway, we got that carman by his balls.” Rio knew the second he said new and cash that the dealership would do anything he wanted. </p><p>“He doesn’t need an SUV?” </p><p>“If you think we are getting him a car and he isn’t taking his siblings places?”<br/>
———<br/>
“Nah,” Rio shakes his head. </p><p>“Then what?!?” Kenny worked hard on that idea. Harder then he’d let anyone know. This would be his first date and he doesn’t want to ruin it. </p><p>“Take her to an early movie then dinner and maybe ice cream.” </p><p>Kenny nods his head, “Why movie first?” </p><p>“It’s gives you two something to talk about besides the gym, school, and family.” Rio pulls into the house. “It also makes it easier for the conversation to flow without long periods of silence.” </p><p>Kenny watched as Rio shuts off the car. “Damn.” Kenny goes to get out as well as Rio.  “Is that what you did with mom?” The kids don’t know much about their early relationship. </p><p>“Nah, ma and I had plenty to talk about when we first meet.” </p><p>Kenny shrugs his shoulders walking  into the house behind Rio. “My babies face.” Both Kenny and Rio roll their eyes knowing that Beth is about to be in mommy overload until his eye is better. </p><p>“You should see the other guys.” Kenny adding with a laugh Beth doesn’t find it funny as she hits Kenny in his left arm and walks away getting some ice.<br/>
————-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All the mistakes are mine. I really should find someone to proofread for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>